


Home Truths

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [139]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When the Winchesters decide to invite themselves to meet your family, you need to remind them just why that might not be the best idea.





	Home Truths

“Guys, I’m just going…somewhere. I’ll be back in two weeks or so. Kay. Bye!”

You attempted to rush out of the bunker as fast as you could, but of course, Dean was faster, blocking your way before you could climb the stairs.

“You can’t just tell us you’ll be gone for weeks and run out. Where the hell are you going, anyway?”

“New York. Holiday season is upon us, and I think I’m gonna visit my sister”.

“You have a sister?” Sam asked, flashing Dean a confused look, neither of them used to hearing anything about your family.

“Uh-huh. And two little nephews. Her husband planned this huge family get together, and they begged me to go. So…off to New York it is!”

“Are you-are you sure, y/n? How long has it been since you’ve seen her? You don’t even talk about any of your family”.

You shrugged, not bothered about Dean’s little comment, even if it did sound like a dig.

“No, it’s fine. I might not talk about her to you two, but that’s because I don’t exactly need every single demon in the world finding out about the people I’m out here trying to keep safe. We keep in touch though. We speak at least once a week. And sometimes, when I go on those solo hunts, I’ll pop by to see her”.

“Oh-ok”.

They had no idea why, but they felt slightly hurt that you hadn’t trusted them enough to tell them about your family.

They completely understood where you were coming from.

You’d been with the brothers for a few years now, and you’d known and lost the same people they had.

But it still bothered them that you hadn’t thought you could be open about it.

“Anyway…I’m just gonna head off now”.

You flashed them both a quick smile and made to head up the stairs, when Dean called your name.

You turned, eyebrows raised in wonder.

“Yea?”

“I just-well, why don’t we come with you?”

“Huh?”

Sam stood from his chair, a grin on his face as he nodded eagerly.

“Yea…it’s not like me and Dean have anything to do at the bunker. Not when you’re gone. So…we could come with? Meet the family?”

You swallowed nervously, wishing you’d have been a little faster and left before they had the chance to ask all these questions and try to tag along.

“Uh-no offence, guys-and I love you-but…I don’t think that’s such a good idea”.

“What? Why?”

“Well, other than the fact that danger follows you around, and taking you is just gonna automatically put them at risk? You’re not…I want to enjoy the holidays with my family”.

You picked your bag up and climbed up a single step, before turning to look at Dean.

“And…not for nothing, Dean…I get you’ve had a difficult life and everything…but you sorta ruin the mood…all the time”.

“What?” he asked, sounding both offended and upset.

“I’m just saying…last year when I decided to decorate the bunker, you snapped at me and told me to grow up. Called me childish. Said I was an idiot for even wanting to celebrate”.

Dean’s eyes flickered with regret, remembering just how pissed he’d gotten.

Except, it wasn’t you he was truly angry at.

He just hated any holiday season. It reminded him of everything he missed out on.

The life he never had.

Unfortunately, you were the one he took his frustrations out on.

“I’m sorry, y/n. You know-”

“I know, Dean. I forgave you the next day when you apologized”, you interrupted, not looking for another apology.

“But…that doesn’t change the fact that you constantly bring everything down, because John raised you the way he did. And I’m not trying to say it’s not justified, and that you shouldn’t feel the way you do”, you clarified, understanding why Dean ended up the way he did.

“But…for the first time in almost a decade, I’m gonna be spending the holidays with my family. And it’ll be my nephews’ first too. And they might not be a year old yet, but I won’t have the memories of it being filled with the random guy who tagged along getting drunk, and going on a rant about how holidays are the worst and everyone needs to stop being so childish. I love you, but I’m not letting you ruin it for everyone else”.

“I-I get it. I’m sorry, for what it’s worth”, he whispered.

“Like I said, Dean-you don’t need to apologize. I’m not holding anything against you. But, I think it’s best if I go on my own. You two…do whatever it is you do. Make sure you don’t murder each other. I wanna come back and find my two guys still alive. Ok?”

They both nodded, Dean sending you a sad smile, while Sam gave you a reassuring look, letting you know he’d take care of Dean while you were away.

“Oh, and invite Cas over. Pretty sure he’ll get lonely around this time of the year, just like everyone else. So…don’t leave him out of anything. And…I’ll be back in a few weeks”.

You gave both brothers a quick hug, before picking up your bag, sprinting to the garage, and practically jumping into your car.

Turning the music up as loud as you could, you drove off without hesitation, watching as the bunker got smaller and smaller in your rear-view mirror, before it disappeared completely.

There was no time to dwell on the fact that you’d unintentionally made Dean feel guilty for something that had long since been forgiven, or that you’d disappointed them both when you rejected their offer.

No-you’d be spending the next few weeks with your sister and your adorable little nephews, celebrating the holidays and finally being with your family for longer than a day.

And there was nothing in the world that could possibly bring you down.


End file.
